The Darkness Inside Me
by sesshomarusshikonmiko
Summary: Anita Blake has a dark secret. She has one of the most ancient hollows in the history of Hueco Mundo living within the pit of her stomach. She has dreams of her hollow servants while trying to find out the vampire murders for Nikolaos. Can I girls world get any worse? Yes, it can.


_I was standing on white sand. I wiggled my toes and looked around at the every going night sky. Where am I? I thought as I walked slowly, cautiously. _**_Call for them, __human, call._**

_A watery, feminine voice spoke and I whirled around, only to find no one. My breath quickened as I began to search for a weapon. "Whose there!" I called out, but my voice didn't carry, only came out in rasping croaks. _**_I am here human, and I want you to call, call for them human; scream their names into the endless night that is here in Hueco Mundo. Call for them. They will help you, possibly even save you, as long as you call._**

**_Call for my servants, human, call for them, and I won't eat your soul. Call for them and I'll let you live to see the light of another day._**_ I still didn't know who was there. I was trying to stay calm at the fact that there was an invisible force talking to me. Vampire hunters didn't panic. They stayed calm as long as possible._

**_Yet you are panicking, human. You are beginning to panic because you are unaware of where I am, what I am, or why I am here. Here are a few hints, human, I am inside of you; I am what is to be your survival in the task that you are going to be given; I am here because I am needed. Now, stop thinking, and do what I tell you. Call for them, human, call for my servants, or face the wrath that is Kkortia Kunrark!_**_ A wave of pain rolled through my lower back and spread to my groin and legs. I collapsed and tried to suck in some air to elevate the pain, but there was none. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't catch my breath. There was just so much pressure on lungs and body. I was being crushed._

_Suddenly, I could breathe again. I could feel the sand contaminated air enter my lungs. I took a few deep breaths before asking, "Fine, I get it, you're strong. A hell of a lot stronger than any master vampire I've seen." _**_Because, human, I am much stronger than one of your pathetic creatures of the night. They have no power that will ever compare to mine. Now, I will not ask again, you incompetent woman. Call for them, call for my servants before I decide to rip you limb from limb; making your life even more worthless than it already is._**

_Suddenly, words and names began to spill from my lips in a fever, making me feel breathless and quaky. **"**_**_Glotoneria! Tiburon! Ira! Murcielago! Pantera! Los Lobos! Gamuza! Fomicaras! Brujeria! Arragonte! Santa Teresa! Come to me now my children! My eternal servant's! Come to me! Come feed your master! Come feed my soul! And bring me my son! Bring me Extinguir!__"_**

_The ground quaked and shuddered. I fell to my knees as I felt power rush through me. Power that I felt could kill me. The grounds of Hueco Mundo shook and sand began to swirl as they came. I could hear their movements; feel their journey. Suddenly, eleven monsters were in front of me. Eleven big, monstrous monsters. They stared down at me with adoring looks of pleasure, lust, and love. A felt a churning in my gut. This is what vampires must feel like._

**"_My son! Where is my son!_**_**"** Kkortia roared with a vengeance as she glared menacingly at them. They flinched away at her tone and ushered a strange looking monster forward. I could feel the power that made its way through my veins soften, and reach out to cradle the monster. The monster shrank as smoke engulfed it. Suddenly, a blonde boy with purple eyes and a bone helmet appeared, looking nervous and scared. **"**_**_Wonderweiss. My sweet son,"_**_ whatever has possessed me, reached out to cradle the boys face._

_Kkortia looked at her servants. They looked at her with anticipation and admiration. _

**"_Who ruled, while I was gone?_**_**"** Kkortia rumbled lowly._

"_I did, my queen__." Arragonte whispered while kneeling before her. Kkortia looked down at him, unimpressed._

**"_Oh really? Because if I remembered correctly, I named Tiburon my successor_**_**."** Kkortia growled in distaste at the creature. **"**_**_Return to your humanoid form, Arragonte_**_**."** Arragonte tensed and hesitated. Kkortia growled at the distrust. **"**_**_Now, Arragonte, or I will make you_**_**!"** Arragonte quickly made his way back into the form of a human. He was an old man with white hair, a white mustache, and scars on his face. Kkortia took one look at him before flinging his helpless body across the white sand._

_In a second, she was where he landed, and she began to beat him repeatedly. She laid punches and kicks into his body, bruising him into an unrecognized form. I stared through my eyes in horror as she began to claw into his body, making him bleed profusely. That's when I decided that nobody deserved this. No one._

_I fought for control. She slowed her punches and kicks. I pushed my way through the darkness that was contaminating my mind. She growled in anger at her losing power._

**_Human, do not test me! I will destroy you!_**_ I grunted as I finally saw through my own eyes. The monsters were staring at me in amazement. "Who are you, human? What are you?" Fomicaras whispered before the darkness consumed me._

I shot up from my bed, my body coated in sweat. "It was just a dream," I whispered in panic-stricken voice, "it was just a dream."

**No, you pathetic human,** the malevolent voice of an angered Kkortia spoke, **it wasn't.**


End file.
